


夫妇善哉

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [8]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Stuff Strike Again, Kaz Cooking, M/M, Red Bean Rice Cake Soup!, What do I Miss, and again
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Kaz做了红豆年糕汤。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写给我的朋友t. And yes, this AU again. Happy new year!

下班的时候Kaz开车去了日本城的超市，补充日用品，他转悠了一会儿，最后无所事事地打量半成品柜的时候，发现现在全世界的每个城市确实是越来越像了，旧金山的超市和东京的几乎如出一辙。他的手指刮过玻璃柜上的霜，捡了几包牛肉丸和虾饺，扔进购物篮里，等会儿再去Whole Foods买点kale薯片吧。

付款入口处播放的音乐声让人昏昏欲睡，Kaz提着篮子，打着哈欠，昨天晚上他没睡好。半夜两点，突然有人敲门，Venom起床去应门，拿着棒球棍，留下他躺在床上，半睡半醒，心里充满了谋杀的欲望。十五分钟后Venom才回来，爬上床，全身上下冷得像冰。地震了。他解释。隔壁刚搬来的那个搞IT的小鬼（ _年轻人，_ Venom纠正）吓得要死，跑来问应该要躲到哪里去。 _妈的搬回纽约去，_ Kaz回答。

想到这个，他还是一肚子气，又打了个哈欠。

“嘿，我能问一下你的干酪棒是在哪儿拿的吗？”

Kaz回过头去，看见一个排在他后面的中年主妇，正在饶有兴致地打量他篮子里的东西。

“在海鲜那边。”

“谢谢你。”

他看了一眼对方的购物篮，猜测她的家庭里有些什么人：丈夫，两个在念中学的孩子，其中一个多半是很酷的女孩子，可能还有一个在念大学的大孩子。有人过敏。Kaz的视线礼貌而谨慎地掠过篮子最里面的一个露出一角的东西。

_啊。_

”请问你这个是在哪儿拿的？”他说。

到家之后，Kaz在邮箱里取了邮件，剔掉广告、Venom的机械杂志和钓鱼报纸。他草草地拆开信看了一遍，两封水电缴费，一封律师的账单，一封税务局的确认邮件，一大堆优惠券，社区通知下个星期又要停水。他不满地哼了一声，在手机上记下记得在水箱里储水。

他盘算了一下食谱，然后打开电视，开始整理杂物。

东西放好之后，Kaz先洗干净米，洗两次，然后泡在水里备用，他接着端了一盆栗子，坐在电视机前面，开始徒手剥栗子。剥掉外面的硬壳的时候，生栗子很容易碎掉，他一向讨厌这个工作，特别是小心翼翼地撕开包裹着栗子的绒毛后，却发现栗子碎了一手的时候。好在栗子饭不需要注意外观，Kaz一边看Good Wife的录播，一边继续剥。

半个小时后，电饭煲的定时煮饭开始工作后，他看了一眼时间，接着做其他的菜。叉烧肉昨天就已经泡在卤水里，在冰箱里放了一整晚了。Kaz思考了一下，在冰箱里翻出剩下的两根胡萝卜，一根莴苣还有零星的蔬菜，做普罗旺斯杂烩。

Good Wife这一集已经播放完了，电视退回了静态的HDMI界面，他退回谈话节目，看了一分钟，对着嘉宾摇了摇头，然后看向菜板上的东西。

Kaz撕掉年糕的包装。

Venom的切诺基开上车道的时候，红豆沙正好开始煮沸，Kaz买的是农夫市场的成品，豆沙和蜜豆都做起来意外的麻烦，很花时间，所以他宁可买农场的手工成品，只是会买特定的牌子，最大的好处是里面可以吃到一粒一粒的红豆，糖不够的话再加就是。红豆沙在锅里冒着泡，变成了淡淡的褐色，Kaz加进同一个牌子的蜜豆，搅拌了一下，检查炖菜。客厅的门响了一声，Kaz把红豆沙汤转移到锅里，喝了一口。

他关掉炖菜的炉火，做最后一个工序。

“邻居说下个星期又要开始节水。”Venom说，开始脱外套。

“我知道。”

Venom洗澡的时候，Kaz打开烤箱，用筷子把年糕放到烤架上，设定好时间。接着开始在桌子上摆放餐盘，等Venom从洗衣房回来的时候，晚饭就基本完成了。他一边走一边拿毛巾擦脸，而且又准备随手把毛巾扔到门把手上，Kaz虎视眈眈地盯着他，一直到他迟疑了一下，转身回到浴室。普罗旺斯炖菜摆好盘，然后和切好的叉烧肉，昨天剩下的青椒肉丝都端上了桌子，Kaz回到厨房。

年糕已经膨胀了起来，Kaz关掉烤箱，拿出两个红色的陶瓷碗，各自盛了一碗红豆沙汤，他接着把年糕放了进去。金黄色的柔软年糕碰到粘稠的汤汁，焦脆的表面立刻裂开来，散发出浓烈的、烤面包一样的香气，然后软了下来，沉进淡褐色的汤里面。他最后加了一点盐，搅拌均匀。

Venom摆好了筷子，”再去拿两把勺子。“Kaz说。

“年糕汤啊？”

“对，今天在超市看到有人买。突然就想吃善哉了。”

“ _山寨？_ ”

“善哉，就是红豆年糕汤。得了，别模仿了，你的美国舌头可发不出这个音。“

Venom耸了耸肩，放下两把勺子。

“我的舌头没有什么问题。”他说。

“是是是，你有一根非常棒的舌头，很出色，恭喜你了。”

Venom脸红了。

啊，有歧义。

他们安静地吃了一会儿，炖菜做得有点太久，但栗子饭正好。Venom用叉子插住年糕，笨拙地尝试了几次，最后只是把年糕戳起了一块儿。他眨了眨眼，放弃了，直接用勺子舀了一大勺。

“好烫。”他说。

“我加了盐。”Kaz说。

“唔。”

他又尝试了一次，依然没成功，Kaz看了一会儿，然后拿起自己的叉子。他伸到Venom的碗里，叉起一块，“你该学着用一下筷子了。”他说。

“嗯……”

Venom张开嘴，咬住了年糕。

“有点咸。”他承认。

“闭嘴，还要再吃一块吗？”

“好的。”

Venom安静地咀嚼，他擦掉嘴角的碎屑，然后拿起筷子，笨拙地夹起一块食物。Kaz摇头，端起自己的汤碗，喝了一口。

“好烫。”他说。

 

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

t画的。


End file.
